Hermione Granger, the Author
by SeverusMyLove
Summary: When Professor Snape asks Hermione for her Potions notes, he finds something he definitely was not expecting. 8th year Hermione and Snape lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I have started a new story! Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I make any money off of this. **

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sighed as he slipped the last black button through its hole in his customary frock coat. Another day full of the monotony of teaching and dunderheaded children not giving a damn, why should he expect anything different?

After the war, everything went back to almost normal. Minerva had taken over as Headmistress, he had returned to teaching Potions, and some of the students who should have graduated had actually returned to complete their education. Unsurprisingly, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had not returned, nor had many of their classmates from their year or the year under them. They had taken their honorary NEWTS and were out in the world. Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, on the other hand, had decided to return and finish out their education "properly".

The Potions Master checked himself over once more; making sure that his cravat was perfectly in place, before sweeping through his office and into his classroom full of energetic second years. Merlin help him.

Four classes later, Professor Snape found himself bored while lecturing his upper-level NEWT class and decided to walk the room hoping to catch an inattentive student. There were only eight children, or technically young adults, in this class so it was much easier to single one of them out if need be. He watched as Miss Lovegood wrote out her notes in a language he had never seen before. As the Professor took a closer look, he realized that she was taking her notes upside down. How curious, he thought to himself as he continued his rounds. Everyone was as they should be and of course, the insufferable-know-it-all was furiously writing at her desk in the corner.

It struck Snape, that something about her seemed unusual today. She was taking notes, but she was writing so quickly and hadn't looked up to make eye contact with him once. He stopped talking for a moment to allow everyone to catch up, and as the students finished, they looked up at him waiting anxiously for him to continue. Everyone except her. The Professor waited just a second more, but she never looked. Curiosity piqued, he continued his lecture, and slowly made his way toward Miss Granger.

As he slowly approached her from behind, he noticed that her parchment was much fuller than any other student's in the class. He rolled his eyes at her need to out-do everyone else and almost ignored her when he noticed that there were not bullets or outline numerals on her parchment. It looked more like she was writing an essay. How dare she do other schoolwork in his class, he fumed to himself. With a scowl he crept up behind her to make an example of the witch when he caught a glimpse of what she was actually writing.

Above all else, the word "fuck" had caught his attention and as he scanned further the word "cock" as well. Being a seasoned spy helped him cover up his surprise as he walked away and continued his lecture. As the Professor roamed the classroom his excitement grew and he was as close to giddy as Severus Snape could get; he had a plan to expose and embarrass the girl and he couldn't wait.

A minute or so before the bell was to ring for the end of the day, the Professor decided to make his move.

"Miss Granger, please stay after class. I would like to speak with you about something."

Everyone in the room looked at Hermione who was just as confused as they were. The other students packed up their belongings and all but ran out the door when the bell rang. Hermione shouldered her bag and walked up to the Professor's desk, shaking slightly, but trying to portray confidence.

"Professor Snape? What did you want to speak with me about?"

Snape looked up from his papers and folded his hands on his desk. Tilting his head to the side, with a quirk to his lips he drawled,

"Miss Granger, I was wondering if, perhaps, I could take a look at your notes from today's class. I noticed you were frantically writing and I need a copy of today's notes for an absent student."

Hermione's eyes widened at the request as she unconsciously clutched her bag tighter against her.

"Sir, I really don't think you need my n-" she stammered as she was cut off.

"On the contrary Miss Granger, I do need your notes. Give them to me. Now." He demanded in his calm, level, and deadly voice.

Hermione whimpered quietly as she reached into her bag and pulled out her "notes" for the day. She took a deep breath and handed the rolled up parchment to her Professor, not quite letting go as he tried to take it from her. Severus watched as a blush ran up her neck and into her cheeks. His eyes glittering and a smug smirk on his face, he unrolled the parchment.

The Professor scanned through it quickly realizing it was a story of sorts and was looking for the words that had caught his attention earlier. He was halfway down the parchment when he came across "_She kneeled down in front of him and slowly, teasingly opened his trousers and pulled out his hard and eager cock. She looked into his dark eyes as she brought her mouth closer to him and swiped her tongue across the sensitive tip. His gasp of surprise and pleasure was all she had needed to hear as she took him into her mouth completely."_

Severus continued to read, but could feel a flush starting to suffuse his cheeks and the stirrings of arousal were slowly taking a hold of him. He knew he should stop reading and berate her, but he couldn't help himself, and he ploughed on. The scene had continued and remained just as detailed and erotic as before. The man had just stripped them both naked and had started eating out the woman in the story, but the woman was begging him to fuck her. The man draped the woman over a desk and slowly entered her. Severus was beet read by this point, but almost fell out of his chair when he read, "_Mmm yes… Severus, just like that. You feel so fucking good_."

Fully aroused and definitely surprised, the Professor looked up from the parchment into the face of his student. She was still standing there, but she looked different to him. She had grown up and had been through a lifetime of experience and turmoil. Looking back at him was a woman who was confident and looking him dead in the eye with a fire he had never seen before. He gulped and searched for the right words to say, but in that moment nothing was coming. No scathing remarks, no cutting jibes, absolutely nothing. Severus Snape was speechless for the first time in his life. 

* * *

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry to keep you all waiting. I know I told many of you that it was going to be up within the week, but a lot of unfortunate things have happened since. So, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Please review and let me know if this was actually any good. Thanks :)**

* * *

Sitting silently in his chair, Professor Snape attempted to stare down the young woman standing in front of him. Intimidation usually worked on his students, but after reading her notes, he was at a loss for how to proceed.

"Well?" Hermione asked, "Are you going to say anything Professor, or am I dismissed?"

Severus took a deep breath through his nose and tried to quickly gather his thoughts. Stalling for time he started, "Oh Miss Granger, you are most definitely not dismissed. I'm just attempting to formulate a proper punishment for this smut that seems to have spewed from that pretty little head of yours onto this parchment."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her Professor, just as Severus realized his slip. Running a hand through his hair with a sigh, he stood up and towered over his desk. He leaned forward, placing his palms face down on the desk, making himself eye level with the witch and only inches away from her face.

Noses almost touching, he quietly spoke, "Into my office. Now."

Her eyes widened before she slowly gathered her things and walked past the Professor and into his office. Severus was rooted to the ground as he watched her walk away from him. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose, he stood ramrod straight, pulled his robes around him and followed Hermione into his office.

Hermione sat down in the chair in front of the Professor's desk as he paced behind his desk, occasionally stopping to look at her before resuming his step. As the time ticked by, Hermione was really starting to become anxious. This was not normal behavior from the quick-witted Potions Master. He was seriously contemplating what to do with her and Hermione's mind was starting to imagine the worst.

After some serious internal debate over ethical, moral, and personal standards, Severus Snape had decided on his punishment for the little minx fidgeting in front of his desk. He walked around to the front of his desk, startling Hermione due to the sudden change in movement, and leaned back onto his desk, eyeing the witch up and down.

"Miss Granger, due to your age and the fact that under normal circumstances you would no longer be my student, I feel that there is no reason for me to hold back on my punishment of you."

Hermione visibly trembled; whether in fear or anticipation, the Professor did not know, but he hoped that it was a combination of both. He continued on in his silky drawl,

"The punishment is unorthodox, but I truly believe it will be beneficial to us both. You will learn your lesson and I shall… assert my authority."

Severus let his pronouncement hang in the air as he watched Hermione squirm in front of him. The silence held and Professor Snape enjoyed the tension, waiting for her to break it, and finally, she did as he had hoped.

"What are you going to do to me Professor?" She snapped, her nerves clearly getting the better of her. "Not so confident now, are we?" Severus mused to himself.

She pleaded, "Please Professor Snape, just give me my detention or punishment, or something. Just tell me, please! I can't take this!"

A small smile appeared across Snape's face, scaring Hermione more than she cared to admit.

"Your punishment, Miss Granger, is that we will be re-enacting your little story, but I will be adding my own details as the story progresses. If you wish to write out your schoolgirl fantasies in my classroom, you will be punished with the reality of what it's really like to be with your dark and mysterious Potions Master."

Hermione stared back at him, eyes wide and mouth agape, a deep flush flooding her cheeks. Snape moved off of his desk and slithered toward her, pulling her up from her seat and into him. He held her close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. With each breath she inhaled his smoky, spicy, masculine scent. He was overwhelming her.

He leaned in even closer, lips against her ear and whispered, "Where do we begin Miss Granger?"

Hermione sucked in a breath, but mustered up the strength to go along with the Professor's desired punishment. She slowly brought a shaking hand to Snape's face and gently caressed his sallow cheek,

She licked her lips and whispered back, "A kiss. It all starts with a kiss."

"Then do it. Kiss me, Miss Granger." He growled into her ear as he moved to face her.

Their lips were almost touching, but Severus refused to initiate the contact. He waited patiently, exhaling his warm breath onto her rosy lips. Hermione moved her hand up into his hair and closed her eyes, as she carefully pressed her lips to his. She applied the slightest bit of pressure, hoping to Merlin he would respond and not humiliate her further by not reacting to her advance.

After a moment of letting her panic, Severus moved his lips against hers. Gentle and tender like she had written in her story. The slow movement with some light probing with his tongue was exactly what she had written and he could feel her melting against his body as she enjoyed the kiss. Admittedly, he was enjoying the kiss as well, but he was about to show her what a real kiss from Severus Snape was like.

He let her pull away with a happy, dazed little smile. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, and noticed the burning spark smoldering in his dark eyes. He smirked at her, as he pulled her harder against him. A look of confusion came across Hermione's features as her Professor pulled her close and wove his fingers into her curly locks. His lips touched hers and she responded, expecting the gentleness of the previous kiss. He pressed harder this time and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, lightly biting down. Hermione gasped, giving Snape ample opportunity to invade her mouth. He tasted every inch of her and teased her tongue with his relentlessly. She eventually responded, shocked by his assault on her mouth, but felt the passion the last kiss lacked. Her whole body thrummed with an energy that she had never experienced before, all due to Severus Snape devouring her mouth.

She attempted to tilt her head the other way, hoping to gain some leverage in the battle that was their kiss, but he held her head firmly in place and continued to ravish her mouth the way he wanted. As he started to pull away, he left one lingering bite to her lower lip that he laved with his tongue before completely disengaging.

Panting hard, Hermione just stared at Snape with her lips still swollen and parted. He quirked his lips and raised his eyebrows at her.

"You seem surprised Miss Granger. I made it perfectly clear that I shall be adding my own details. You best be ready for them. What comes next then?"

Hermione gulped, trying to recover. As she mentally ran through her story, she paled. Severus nodded slowly, a slight smirk to his lips. He knew exactly what was next and was interested to see how the young witch would approach it.

"Well Miss Granger, what comes next?" Severus inquired smugly, suppressing a chuckle that nearly escaped when he caught the look of horror on Hermione's face. Stuttering, she finally answered,

"W-well S-s-sir, umm… wow… the next part of the story has me...er… per-performing oral sex on you…" blushing wildly, she trailed off.

"Ah yes, I remember this part of the story quite well. We both know the details of how this goes, so please Miss Granger, proceed." He finished with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione moved her hands from his shoulders down his chest, feeling him and trying to become more familiar with his body. He was firm beneath her fingers and the wool of his coat was scratchy, but she enjoyed the feel of him. She traced a few of his many buttons before finally dropping to her knees in front of him with a wince as her knees hit the uneven and cold stone floor. She was about to undo his belt, when he touched her hand and stopped her.

"Here, this should help." The Professor murmured as he summoned a cushion and slid it under her knees.

"Maybe he's not such a bastard…" Hermione thought briefly before touching the cool metal of his belt buckle and remembering what she was about to do. She shook the sentiment right out of her mind as she pulled the leather from the metal and set to work at the clasp holding his straining trousers closed. When his trousers finally opened, she realized that she had never been as nervous as she was right now. This was unexplored territory; this was her Professor.

Hermione reached into Severus' trousers and felt his hard length, hot and heavy. Severus had to keep himself from groaning as she tugged him from the confining fabric. Her warm hands were a welcomed contrast to the cold air in the dungeons, and it took everything he had not to thrust into the warmth.

Professor Snape watched as the young witch hesitantly moved her face closer to his erection, and much like in her story, she tentatively swiped her tongue over the tip of his cock. This time he couldn't suppress his hiss of pleasure. Again, much like in her story, his utterance of pleasure spurred her on and she wrapped her lips completely around him and sucked.

Hermione was surprised to find that she was actually enjoying herself. Making her dour Potions Professor tremble and have that slack-jawed look on his face made her feel… empowered. His stifled groans gave her the confidence to explore further. She took him in deeper and moved up and down, taking him in a little more each time, until her nose was buried in his dark thatch of pubic hair.

Severus felt himself bottom out in her throat and couldn't believe that she could actually take all of him. He was of average girth, but definitely a bit long. Her talents fit perfectly with his ideas of what to do with her, but he decided that he'd let her have her way for a just a bit longer.

Hermione took to running her tongue up and down the length of his cock. She loved the way his velvety skin felt against her tongue, and the taste of the tiny bit of fluid that she caught going over the tip. She brought her hand up to gently squeeze his balls. The texture was different than she had expected; they were soft, delicate, and just a tad wrinkly. The urge to run her tongue over them was too great to ignore, so she trailed her tongue over the seam of his scrotum before tonguing and suckling each ball.

Severus groaned aloud from Hermione's ministrations and wanted his turn to show her the details he would add to her little narrative. He threaded his fingers into her hair once again, and tugged her away from his balls.

Hermione looked up into his flushed face, and stared into his glittering, half-lidded eyes wondering what she had done wrong. The Professor smiled, a real smile, down at her, "That was lovely. Truly, a pleasure. Now, it's my turn to add my own… flair. Open your mouth, Miss Granger, and do your best to relax your throat. I'll start slow…" he purred.

She did exactly as her Professor ordered; kneeling in front of him, mouth open, with his hand threaded into her hair. He used his other hand to direct his leaking cock to her lips, where he proceeded to rub the leaking tip against her lips, coating them in his precum. Severus pushed himself slowly into her mouth and threaded his other hand into her hair. He held Hermione's head firmly in place, and slowly started to thrust into her warm, wet mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and tried to pull away, but he held her firm and cooed,

"Oh Miss Granger, you will not pull away from me. I will fuck your exquisite little mouth until I'm satisfied and then we can move on to the next part of your story. But until then, relax your throat and suck when I thrust forward… mmm… that's a good girl."

Severus slowly thrust himself further and further into Hermione's mouth until he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He moved in and out a few more times before holding himself still, fully sheathed in her mouth, her nose pressing against his pubic bone. He watched as the poor witch struggled and couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

"So Miss Granger, is this everything you dreamed it would be? Hmmm?" He hummed as he ground his pelvis against her face.

Hermione let out a small whimper and Snape realized that this would be over much too soon if he continued on this way. He slid himself from Hermione's mouth and allowed her to catch her breath before pulling her up to her feet and crashing his lips against hers.

Severus let go of Hermione, settling his hands on her shoulders, steadying the dazed young witch. Her lips were swollen and glistening and her eyes were still closed. She snapped out of her daze, and lazily looked up into her Professor's amused and self-satisfied face. He smirked before running his tongue over the shell over her ear and whispering, "How shall we proceed Miss Granger?"

She trembled in his arms from the timbre of his voice and the arousal still running ramped through her. She licked her lips before speaking in a ragged voice,

"You… strip us naked, and then well… you lay me over your desk and you…um… you lick me." Hermione whispered the last three words.

Snape arched one dark eyebrow and desired to draw out the girl's obvious discomfort.

"Oh?" And where will I be licking you, as you so elegantly put it?"

A deep blush began creeping its way up Hermione's neck and face. She closed her eyes and groaned. This was not something she ever wanted to say aloud, but judging by the spark in Snape's dark eyes and the smile tugging at his lips, he was going to make her.

"I'm waiting Miss Granger." He drawled, while flicking some invisible lint from his sleeve.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione answered him, "My cunt, Professor."

Severus startled, but recovered quickly. "My my Miss Granger, such language." He tsked. "You never cease to surprise me. Now then, I believe it's time for us to strip, but I think I would enjoy it so much more if we stripped each other, one at a time. Don't you agree, Miss Granger?"

"I think one at a time would be agreeable, Sir." Hermione answered meekly.

The Professor nodded and held her at arm's length while he looked her over. His eyes traveled from her eyes down her body taking in her slim form, the curve of her breasts, the flair of her hips, and her shapely legs. She wasn't tall, but it worked for her. As did her hair, curly and wild.

Severus stepped toward her and held the hem of her sweater between his fingers, toying with the fabric. He tugged the garment up and over her head leaving her in her blouse, tie, skirt, and underthings. Slowly he unbuttoned the blouse and undid her tie, watching as each new inch of flesh was bared to him. He took a step back and watched as Hermione flushed under his gaze. He stepped closer to her again and reached behind her, making sure not to let his body touch hers, and unclasped her plain white bra. It fell to the floor and Snape was met with her bare breasts and rosy nipples hardening in the cool dungeon air. He gently ran his fingers from her back to her chest and trailed them up and down her sides and breasts, ignoring her nipples. Her skin was so soft and warm against his fingertips that Severus almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Running his fingers from her collarbone down, he gave both nipples a quick, but firm tweak, before continuing down to the waistband of her skirt. Professor Snape never ceased his movement; he slipped his fingers into both Hermione's skirt and panties, and tugged them down all together.

Severus stood back from Hermione and admired her naked, squirming form. He was enjoying her punishment very much, and was looking forward to the rest of the story. He didn't normally enjoy eating out witches, but he had a feeling she would be an exception.

Hermione broke his train of thought as she started to move closer to him. Severus relaxed his stance and held his arms out slightly so that she could unbutton his coat. It took a few minutes, but his coat was finally off and the Professor was left in his cravat, white dress shirt, trousers, and his open belt. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to untie his cravat, but struggled with the knot. Severus ran his hands up her arms and held her hands still. He smirked as he undid the fabric and let it fall to the floor. Hermione was hesitant to touch his neck, but he guided her fingers to his skin and gave a brief nod. The skin was raised and the texture was smooth against her fingers as she caressed his scarred neck. Severus let out a contented sigh and let his head fall back as she stroked his freshly healed wounds.

She trailed her fingers lower down his neck, over his slightly protruding collarbones, and onto his crisp white shirt. With each button undone, a finger trailed behind it feeling his smooth skin and rough chest hair. Hermione pushed the shirt from his shoulders and took in the sight in front of her. Snape's thin frame was lightly muscled and his pale skin was marred with a few scars, and Hermione found that she couldn't help but follow her Professor's example. She stroked her fingers across his chest, up and down his sides, and through the line of hair trailing over his navel. With his trousers already undone she pushed them down as well, allowing her fingers to brush against his legs all the way down. Hermione stepped away from Severus to admire his naked form and he allowed it for a moment before stepping aside and gesturing to his desk.

Hermione walked over the desk and hopped up onto it, sitting so her legs dangled over the edge. Still slightly self-conscious, she crossed her legs and then her arms over her chest. Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed the cushion he had summoned earlier and placed it on the floor in front of the desk. He kneeled down and was met with closed knees.

"Miss Granger, I can't do this with your knees locked together like this. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed. You're the one who thought this up, and I'm sure someone has done this to you before." He drawled as he tapped at her knees.

"No, Professor." She said as she opened up her legs.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but your words and actions are at odds with each other."

"You said that someone has done this to me before, but I'm telling you no. No one has done this to me before. And before you panic, I'm not a virgin; I just haven't had anyone do this to me…" admitted Hermione.

"That is indeed a shame Miss Granger. As much as this is a punishment, I do hope you enjoy it." Said Severus as he pulled her hips to the edge of the table. He ran his hands over her splayed thighs, inching closer to her center with each pass and finishing with a hand on her mound. Her breath hitched as he applied pressure and she reflexively pushed herself against his hand. The Professor smiled and murmured, "Very responsive…"

Severus slid his fingers between her folds and was surprised to find so much slippery wetness. He leaned forward to just a hairsbreadth away from Hermione's glistening lips and said in a low, almost growl,

"Miss Granger, you seemed to have enjoyed your punishment more than I would have thought, you naughty witch. Do all of your professors get you this wet or is it just me?" He teased blowing air over her core.

Hermione whimpered from the sensation and cried out when Severus ran his tongue all way up her slit in one broad swipe from entrance to clit. He gentled his approach from there and lightly licked at her lips and entrance, every so often flicking at her clit, shooting pleasure right through her like electricity. His strokes became firmer as Severus started to lose himself in the act.

He loved the way she tasted. She was so wet, and it was all for him. Severus gave her another languid lick before penetrating her with his tongue. Moving it in and out, trying to taste every bit of her essence. He remembered his plan for this section of the story, and moved up to lightly flick his tongue against her clit again. Hermione was moaning loudly and bucked her hips up each time Snape touched the small bundle of nerves. She almost lost it when she felt one of his long fingers probe at her entrance, and then be fully inserted.

She was tight, and Severus was hesitant to slide another finger in, but she was wet enough and seemed to be enjoying it, so he added his other finger. He moved his fingers in and out of the young witch as he licked and suckled at her clit. Hermione was bucking hard against him and judging by the fluttering of her walls against his fingers, she was about to come.

Severus immediately ceased his actions and waited. Hermione sat up and looked down at him with a wild look in her eyes, "Why did you stop?!" she exclaimed.

The Professor licked his lips and smirked at her before explaining, "This is supposed to be a punishment Miss Granger, and part of that punishment is that you will not orgasm until I allow you to. If you come without my permission, you will be punished further. Understood?"

Hermione looked incredulously down at her Professor who still had his fingers buried in her cunt, and sighed before laying down again, muttering to herself.

Snape chuckled quietly before starting to thrust and curl his fingers into Hermione once again. Licking and sucking on her clit, he brought her close to climax another three times before standing up and leaning over her tense and spasming body. He whispered, "I think I've been cruel enough… What should I do next Miss Granger?"

"Fuck me. Please, I need you inside me now. Please Professor!" She cried.

Professor Snape lined himself up at her entrance, and just before sliding in he spoke, "Call me Severus."

Both Hermione and Severus moaned as they connected. Severus buried himself to the hilt into Hermione's tight wet core and had to force himself to remain still for a moment or two to let her adjust to him and to calm himself down.

Taking a deep breath, he started to move. Slowly he moved in and out, watching Hermione's face intently and gauging her pleasure. Her eyes were still screwed shut, but the rest of her face had gone slack and she was starting to rock with him. Severus sped up his pace and was pounding Hermione into his desk as she called out, "Yesssss Severus… you feel so good… oh Severus! Yes! Harder!"

He complied, but stopped abruptly as soon as he felt her starting to squeeze him tighter. She was going to come, and if he continued, so would he.

Hermione was furious and sat up so fast she nearly head-butted him, "WHY DID YOU STOP?!"

The Professor chuckled and arched that devilish eyebrow at her once again, "You were going to come Miss Granger and I did not give you permission. Also I have decided that it's my turn to add my own personal spin again. Off the desk please. And don't think this little outburst will be forgotten."

Hermione paled slightly, and complied with his orders. She hopped off the desk and attempted to stand on her still wobbly legs, waiting for some instruction.

"Lean over the desk Miss Granger, so that you are facing away from me and spread your legs."

She gulped before turning around and laying over his, thankfully, still warm desk. Not being able to see him set her nerves on fire as she anxiously waited for what was to come.

Severus stood behind the witch and admired her supple backside and glistening folds peaking out from between. He walked closer and caressed her cheeks before rearing back and connecting with a resounding SMACK!

Hermione cried out and looked back at her Professor, "What was that for?"

"You are being punished SMACK! for your story that has prompted this little SMACK! interlude SMACK! and for questioning SMACK! my SMACK! authority SMACK! You're lucky I don't bugger you for your little outburst." Snape finished slightly out of breath.

As he stepped back to admire his handy work, he couldn't help but notice the fresh arousal now leaking down Hermione's thighs. His eyebrows shot to his forehead as he watched her squirm. He got behind her, lined himself up, and roughly thrust himself in balls deep.

"You filthy girl, you enjoyed that didn't you? You would love it if I fucked you in the ass…" he leaned even closer and whispered into her ear, "Maybe another time."

Hermione whimpered and pushed back against him. Severus stood up and grabbed onto her hips hard before pulling back and slamming back into her. He was relentless, driven by his arousal. Hermione gave as good as she got, meeting each of his thrusts. Neither could suppress their pleasure as Hermione moaned unintelligible words and Severus grunted with each push.

It was too good. She was too good. Severus realized that he couldn't hold out much longer, but he would not come first. He reached around and rubbed at Hermione's clit, getting her closer. Hermione was all but sobbing, consumed by her pleasure and wanted desperately to come.

"Come for me Hermione. Come. Now." Severus ground out as he increased his pace.

Hermione came apart at the seams, screaming her orgasm with tears streaming down her cheeks as Severus rode out her climax and roared as he too had the most intense orgasm of his life. Finishing with a few shallow thrusts, Severus all but collapsed onto Hermione, rolling to the side in time to not crush her but lay next to her on his desk.

Both Hermione and Severus lay with eyes closed, breathing heavily as they recovered from Hermione's punishment. Severus reached back and fumbled around in his desk to find his wand, casting a quick contraceptive charm over Hermione, before setting it down between them.

"Thank you Severus." Hermione murmured.

"You're welcome. One of us needs to be responsible, Miss Granger."

"Hermione. You called me Hermione before. Could that continue in private or at least until I leave?"

"We'll see. Now, no more writing smut during my class. To remind you of this, you will report to my office every Friday evening after dinner for a refresher of sorts. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Get dressed. You are dismissed… Hermione."

Hermione slid off the desk and gathered up her clothing, slowly getting dressed. Looking back she saw Severus buttoning his trousers and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good night, Severus."

He nodded in return and exited into what she could only assume to be his personal chambers. As she left she couldn't help but take a quick look back at the desk and let a smug, satisfied smile emerge.

Hermione Granger was a girl who knew exactly how to get what she wanted.


End file.
